Whispers In The Dark
by Tatski
Summary: this is one of my ideas of how Edward would chage Bella it might be a bit OOC but... ExB


**Hi this is only my second story so tell me if it sucks.**

**I got the idea from a song called 'Whispers in the dark" by skillet I think. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer , no I didn't think so. So how can this possibly be mine huh? Huh huh huh? Huh? Only the plot is mine, wait no it's not a lot of people have the same idea here. Anyway on the show…story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Edward and I lay side by side in the meadow looking up at the stars. The night was beautiful, pitch black illuminated only by the moon and stars-the perfect time.

"Edward," I said gently, "now would be the perfect time to change me."

I had been married to Edward for three weeks already and every time I askedhim to change me he said 'I will, but not now, soon." And then he gave me my favorite crooked smile, making me forget about it. But I was getting sick of it!

"I will Bella, but-"

I cut him off,

"Every time you say that! And soon it'll be too late; I'll be old and wasted."

"It won't be!" He protested.

"Yes it will!" I argued vehemently, 'Why, oh why did he have to be so damn stubborn!'

Edward fell silent besides me.

"Edward…" I murmured in a gentler tone.

"Please, Bella I just need time." I opened my mouth to say 'I don't have time.' But he covered it with his hand, "Let me finish. I'm going to take away the soul of my one and only love and condemn her to a life of everlasting hell."

Take my soul? Edward, you already have it, along with my heart. Please this is the only thing I need-to be with you forever. It's hardly hell."

"Bella, please…" he was begging me,

I sighed, fighting not to cry, "Fine."

It hurt, every time he refused me, sometimes I think he doesn't want me forever just for my eighty years or so. We lay there for a few minutes just watching the stars when Edwards voice came out of the dark,

"You really want this, don't you Bella?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed immediately "More than you can imagine!"

"It's going to hurt, a lot."

"I know, and I also know I can deal with it." I said remembering the whole James time of my life. In the darkness I heard Edward sigh,

"Okay then."

"Really?!" I mean-I didn't think he'd give in that fast.

"Yeah, I see this is what you really want-need. And anyway I took you here tonight to do it. Surprise." He added meekly.

I gaped at him, then lightly slapped his arm. He put on a hurt look but became serous again quickly.

"Where do you want it?" he questioned quietly.

I thought for a moment the said, "Make it traditional, my neck."

Edward chuckled then positioned himself on top of me, straddling my hips. He leaned down so his lips just brushed mine,

"I love you, you know that?" he murmured against my lips,

"I know." I whispered then kissed him gently-my last kiss as a human. Then Edward did something I never thought he would do-he brushed my bottom lip with my tongue who was I to refuse him? I opened my mouth, his tongue pushed its way in until it fell on to mine, I gave a small moan-Intoxicating that's what he was. Edward continued to kiss me in that fashion until I had to breathe.

When I regained my breath he whispered against my ear, "Ready?" I nodded mutely.

"It'll be alright, in three days or so it'll all be a memory." He assured me,

I smiled up at him, "I love you."

He smiled back then leaned down to my neck kissing it quickly with his cold lips before I felt his teeth enter my neck. I hissed, then that pain was replaced by another, a burning fire spreading throughout my body from my neck. I screamed but it came out chocked, it would kill Edward to hear me scream in pain I knew that. But no matter how much it hurt I couldn't help but smile, I knew this wasn't the end-far from it, it was only a beginning a beginning of something I could never in my wildest dreams imagine, but it would be with the man I would love. Forever or longer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay I really don't like that ending, ****anyway if you would do me pleasure of reviewing the story of mine would you please press the blue button on the left hand side corner of this page. YOU WILL DO IT!! Or if you don't I thank you for reading**** **

**P.S.: If you want to be a beta i need one, thought maybe not for a while but if you want the job call...i mean e-mail me.**


End file.
